The Helping Hand Unnoticed
by 45dfdf4ljljip
Summary: When Heather passes out at the TDA Reunion party, Gwen decides that she should help by taking Heather to her motel room for the night. But Gwen soon finds out that if you lie down with the devil, you wake up in hell.
1. Chapter 1

Eva, Trent and Justin didn't go to the Celebrity Manhunt after-party. Originally the party was just a celebration for the TDA reunion, but the party instead became a celebration for the new season, Total Drama World Tour. Eva wouldn't have gone anyway and even though Trent and Justin would have liked to be at the party to see their friends, they were sick of losing the Total Drama game and just wanted to go home. Beth, Geoff, Katie and Sadie didn't care that they didn't make it to the third season; they just wanted to party and say their last goodbyes to their friends.

The party was short-lived. Owen ate all the food and someone spiked the punch. Being a victim of the punch, Owen got drunk and stumbled onto the stereo equipment, destroying it. Heather also drank the punch and felt dizzy and nauseous shortly after, so she went out the back door for some fresh air. Instead she collapsed face-first in the alley. Only fifteen minutes later the party was over.

"Dudes, Heather passed out on the street!" said Tyler as he left.

Geoff followed Tyler outside and only laughed. "No way, that is awesome!"

"Honey, please. My head's pounding from that punch," said Bridgette.

"All right, babe." Geoff put his arm around her and continued walking.

LeShawna drearily walked outside. "Whoever spiked that punch is gonna get my foot up their ass if I find out. Ugh, I think I'm gonna barf." She didn't notice Heather.

Meanwhile Izzy was in the bathroom staring at a mirror. "Explosivo, how could you do such a thing? You ruined the party with that stupid punch!" she said to her reflection. "Explosivo plays by her own rules, and I shall never tell. Boom boom!" her alter ego said.

Duncan gently kicked Heather in the buttocks as he walked outside. "Ha! She's out cold, Court."

Courtney nodded her head disapprovingly and walked in the other direction. "Don't call me that."

Ezekiel stood in the doorway and scratched the top of his head in confusion. "Why the heck is everyone leaving through the back door, yo?"

Cody gently nudged Ezekiel out of the way and made his way outside. He then looked down at Heather. "Should you guys be leaving her there?"

Gwen sighed as she stepped outside. "Cody, that's Heather. Why would you _not_ want to leave her there?"

Gwen preceded to walk to the street and waved for a taxi. As she had hoped, a taxi pulled over for her by the sidewalk. When she climbed in she couldn't help but glance to the right at the alley. Heather was still lying lifeless on the floor. _Could Cody have been right? Is it wrong to just leave her there?_ she thought to herself.

"Where to, ma'am?" the taxi driver said.

She shook her head. "Oh, the uh Park 'n Flush Motel." She looked back one more time at Heather as the taxi drove away. _Why should I care? Heather can rot in hell for all I care._ Another part of her mind said, _But she's passed out in an alley! What if she gets kidnapped or raped or something? No one – not even Heather deserves that! _

_Ugh, fine! But _only_ because leaving her there can land me some bad karma. That's all. _

"Driver, hold on! Go back to the rec center!"

"Sure, whatever," he said as he steered the car around.

When the taxi pulled over in front of the building Gwen grudgingly walked to the alley. She lifted Heather's limp and lifeless body and carried her to the taxi. She threw Heather onto backseat, then pushed her aside and sat down next to her. "Okay, now you can take me to the motel."

* * *

Heather awoke on a small couch and in an unfamiliar room. There was mold on the ceiling and cracks on the wall. The drapes were torn and the carpet obviously hadn't been washed in a long time. Her head and back ached and she groaned. "What the..."

Gwen was holding a plate with two slices of slightly burned toast and a glass of orange juice. She set them on the floor next to the couch and said, "You're in my motel room. You passed out in an alley so I r_eluctantly_ took you in."

Heather sat up and crossed her arms. "I don't need your help. And wow, this motel is a piece of crap. How much did it cost you, a buck?"

Gwen rolled her eyes. "Wow Heather, your welcome! I really appreciate being thanked for my good deeds." _Unbelievable, after all I've done..._

Heather picked up a slice of toast. "And what is this? Toast? And _white bread_ nonetheless? I refuse to eat this." She threw it on the ground and was about to stomp on it when she realized her shoes were off. "And where'd you put my shoes."

"Next to the couch. And if you don't – "

Heather took a sip of the orange juice and spat it on the floor. "This juice has pulp in it. Pulp! What are you trying to do, poison me?"

Gwen lifted her index finger and tried to speak but Heather wasn't done yet. "As your guest I demand that you treat me like a princess. That means I require some _real_ food." She began counting with her fingers. "Now get me a cappuccino frappé with wheat grass in it, a honey vanilla bran muffin, an eggs benedict cassero – "

"I can't get you that crap, Heather! Just eat your goddamned toast and shut up!"_ I just _had_ to help her. God damn it I hate myself..._

"Excuse me? You expect me to just sit in this crap-shack of a motel and eat that garbage you call food?"

Gwen stomped her foot and clenched her fists. "If you're not a _huuuge_ fan of my accommodations, then leave!"

Heather slipped her shoes on and stood up. "But I'm hungry and I want –"

"Well we don't always get what we want, Heather!" She set the toast that was on the ground back on the plate; then stood back up with the plate and glass in her hands and walked across the room to set them on the table.

Heather chuckled and crossed her arms. "You simpleton, I _always_ get what I want!"

Gwen poured the orange juice down the sink. She couldn't believe the food she prepared had been wasted on that spoiled brat."Oh right, says the girl who lost two seasons of Total Drama."

Heather gasped. "Excuse me? For your information I didn't want to win. In fact I _refused_ to win that stupid game show anyway." _That should teach her._

"Yeah right. Like licking Owen's armpit is refusing to win," Gwen said as she threw the slice of toast Heather rejected into the garbage. _I can't believe I'm wasting this food. What is wrong with that girl? I don't believe..._

"All right, I wanted to win. But it's not my fault I lost. I lost because during both seasons I was stuck on a team with the most ineffectual losers who–"

"_Just shut it already" _Gwen threw an empty glass on the ground, shattering it. "I am _so_ sick of hearing you and your bitchy mouth raging the bitchiest comments at my face _all_ the time. Do you realize that I very easily could have left you in that dark alley to get raped or killed? Well I didn't. I actually helped you and what do I get? Nothing! Now we both hate each other so do us both a favor and get the hell away from me!"

Heather paused and scrunched her face. "Fine, good. Whatever, I would have preferred to stay in that alley than be stuck in this dump with you in the first place."

"Well the door's right behind you." Gwen bent down with a dustpan in hand.

"Wait, where'd you put my purse?" Heather said as she looked around the room.

Gwen paused. "What purse?"

Heather smacked her forehead. "My purse! The one I brought to that stupid party. What are you, deaf?"

Gwen quickly swept the broken glass into the dustpan and stood up. "I don't know what you're talking about." She turned around and dumped the shards into the garbage.

"Excuse me? You better not tell me that you brought me here _without_ my purse!" Heather stormed in front of Gwen and brought her face as close to hers as she would allow. "Because if you do, I swear it will be the last thing you ever say."

"Fine, murder me then. I didn't know you had a purse with you so it was probably left at the rec center. Go ahead, slit my throat. It's better than having to hear one more word out of your – "

"You are such a..._uuggghh_ there is no word in the English language that can describe your stupidity! Do you realize that without my purse I have no money to pay for a limo to take me to my hotel room, nor will I have the keycard to get in! I can't believe– "

"I don't care I don't care I don't care! My head is seriously going to explode because of you so get the hell out of here!" Gwen grabbed Heather's shoulders and pushed her toward the door. "I don't care what happens to you or what you do from here; just get out get out get _OUT!_"

"Stop touching me, you – " Heather's butt landed on the concrete outside. "Wait, you can't – " The door slammed in front of her.

Gwen locked the door and turned around, leaving Heather outside with nothing but the clothes on her back. "Ungrateful bitch."

**A/N: How'd you like it? Please send me a review! Chapter 2 will be up soon (that's right, it's not over yet! Muahaha).**


	2. Chapter 2

Heather pulled herself up and stared out at the parking lot with crossed arms. She saw a few cars in the motel's parking lot, as well as another motel building and a busy street further out. This was unbelievable, she hadn't the slightest inkling where the heck she was nor did she have any means of transportation. She was alone, she had no money and she was lost. But she wasn't afraid – at least that's what she tried to convince herself of.

"The nerve of that Gwen," she said to herself. "Leaving me out here like this. She should have left me in that stupid alley; at least there I would've known how to get to my hotel – which by the way is actually luxurious unlike that garbage dump Gwen calls a motel room." She paused, raised an eyebrow and kept her head still as her eyes wandered back and forth. "Am I…talking to myself? Ugh! It must be those stupid confessionals from that stupid game show, using those things as my only escape from the _freaks_ on that program must've warped my mind. It's not like I'm talking to myself because I'm nervous or any – damn it I'm doing it again!" She clasped her hands on her mouth and looked around; making sure nobody saw nor heard her.

_Now what?_ her mind asked. She wandered the parking lot looking for the front office or anyone who could assist but saw nothing. She turned back toward the row of motel doors and made her way around the corner of the building. There she found a large, flabby man working under the hood of his truck. She couldn't see his face, but his bent over position allowed his shirt to rise up and reveal the crack of his buttocks. His back was hairy and his armpit hair was sticking out the sleeves of his tee shirt. As he fixed whatever was wrong under his hood his saggy love handles jiggled. To Heather this man was grosser than Owen, but she decided that anyone was better than Gwen.

She came up about two meters away from him and said, "Excuse me, but I need some directions and some change for the bus." Heather couldn't believe she had to take a bus. She hated buses. Buses were for poor people and weirdos. But there was no way a man as trashy as this – or anyone who had to stay at this motel – would have the money to rent a limo. "Um, _hello?_"

"I heard ya, I heard ya," the man said. He pulled his head out from under the trunk and turned toward her. His double-chinned face was stubbly and he wore a cap on his bald head. His tight shirt did nothing to hide his large, fatty man breasts as greasy chest hairs stuck out of his v-neck t-shirt. "Oh, why hello there," he said in a mildly suggestive tone. "What can I do ya for, beautiful?"

Heather shuddered. "I just…told you." She wanted to insult him so much. "But, I'll say it…again you…uh, well yeah I need some directions and money for the…" The man was coming uncomfortably closer to her as he looked at everything but her eyes. Heather gulped and said again, "…directions and money for the…bus, okay?" She slowly walked backwards away from him, but that only led him to lean closer.

"Tell ya what, ponytail." By this time Heather had backed up against the motel building's wall. The man put his hand up on the wall next to Heather's head. His odorous armpit was just a few inches from the left side of her face. He leaned down over her until his face was only an inch from hers. His toothy grin ran shivers down Heather's back. The smell of cigarettes escaped his breath as he said, "I'll get you what you want on one condition." He looked down at her skimpy top and his grin grew. "Take off that string of cloth you call a shirt and show me your tits."

Heather's voice was high and vulnerable as she said, "Get away from me!" She ducked under his arm and ran. He didn't chase after her. Instead he just watched the cheeks of her firm buttocks shift with her long, womanly legs as she ran.

* * *

_Ugh, the nerve of that disgusting creep!_ Heather thought as she walked around another corner of the building with her fists at her sides. _It's bad enough Harold saw my titties that one time. I don't need _another_ weirdo who doesn't deserve the site of my glorious body to see my breasts. _She slammed her fist on the wall. "Where is the stupid front office?"

"Right over there," a female voice said from behind.

Heather turned to see a thin woman with blue eyes and a long, brown ponytail. She was standing next to a sedan with her hand resting on the open driver's door. Heather thought this woman had the potential to be at least mildly sane, so she said, "Uh… thanks. Say, can I – "

"Wait, aren't you Heather from the Total Drama show?" she interrupted.

Heather gave a flattered smile and put her hands on her hips. "Why yes, yes I am. Would you like my autograph?"

"Oh, it really is you. Well you can piss off, Heather! You're the biggest bitch I've ever seen on TV." The woman jumped in her car and drove off. Heather just stood there with her jaw hanging aghast.

* * *

Gwen was sitting on her bed eating a peanut butter and jelly sandwich when she heard someone banging on the door. So far she had only one guest in this motel and already she was sick of having company. But she set the sandwich on the plate next to her and stood up anyway. More banging on the door. "I'm coming, I'm coming. Sheesh."

She swung the door open to find Heather. "Aw, crap." Gwen immediately shut the door but Heather stuck her foot in the way.

"Oh no you don't," said Heather.

"Oh yes I do. Now move your foot."

Heather raised her index finger and moved her face closer in. "I'm not going anywhere until you give me what I want. Now open this door. _Nooow!_"

"Yeah? Give me one reason to not stomp on your foot right now and slam the door in your face."

"Because I need a few coins for bus fare and I will personally destroy your entire life if you don't open up this second."

Gwen pushed harder on the door, but since Heather's foot was protected by her hard shoes it wasn't working. "Like you haven't ruined my life enough as it is."

"Damn it, just give me a few quarters and I'll get out of your face."

Gwen looked down at the floor and said nothing for a few seconds. Then she opened the slowly opened the door. "Sooo… you need my help?"

Heather gave a sickened look. "What? I don't need your help, I just need a few quarters so I can get take a bus to my stinkin' hotel." Heather still couldn't believe she'd have to put up with a city bus, but she knew Gwen was poor and by now she was desperate. Heather would have done anything to get off the bum-infested streets and into her beautiful hotel room where she could take a bubble bath and forget everything.

Gwen raised an eyebrow. "Heather, you do know that essentially, asking me for some bus money is asking me for help."

Heather pressed her fists at the sides of her head and said, "No, I'm _ordering_ you to give me a few dollars or whatever. I'm not _asking_ you for anything and even if I was I wouldn't be asking you for _help!_"

Gwen smirked. "Oh, you're _orrrrdering_ me to give you my money? Oh no I'm so scared!"

"Quit mocking me! Now give me some change this minute!"

Gwen rolled her eyes. "Okay, okay fine. Here's what I'll do, why don't you come right on in…" She stepped aside and held her hand out, welcoming Heather inside. "…and I'll give you what you want."

Heather raised an eyebrow. "I'm not going in there, you – "

"Just get in or I'm not giving you crap!"

Heather held her hands up as if Gwen was pointing a gun at her and said, "Fine, whatever. Just hurry this up."

Gwen sniggered and closed the door behind Heather. "Oh don't worry; it'll only take a minute…"

**A/N: Ooh, what could Gwen be up to? Please send me a review, and thanks for those of you who reviewed the last chapter. I really appreciate it. The final chapter will be up shortly.**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: I am SO SORRY I haven't updated this in a few weeks. I've been really busy. Anyway, enjoy this final chapter. And again, I'm sorry for keeping you waiting so long! **

Heather didn't know why she was back inside Gwen's rundown motel room. Why couldn't Gwen just give her some change outside the door? She was confused, and she knew that nothing good came from confusion. Especially when the cause of said confusion was grinning and its name was Gwen.

"So Heather, you want my money to get a bus, right?" Gwen was sounding very cheeky. Heather didn't like it.

"You know what? I don't like this. I'm out of here." Heather turned around but before she could touch the door Gwen slid in front of her and blocked it.

"Oh, you're not going anywhere."

"Excuse me? You do not boss me around! That is my job, now move it or there will be serious consequences. Got it?"

Gwen rolled her eyes. "Look, do you want some money or not?"

"How many times do I have to tell you? I don't _want_ anything from you, I _demand_ some cash from you. Now pony up or move your ugly – "

"You know what I want, Heather. Swallow your pride and I'll give you enough change to ride a bus." Gwen put her hands behind her back and smiled at the confused queen bee.

"What are you talking about?"

"Admit that you need my help and you can't get back to your stupid hotel without me."

Heather gasped. Who did Gwen think she is? 'Stupid' was also the wrong adjective to describe her hotel. 'Luxurious', 'better than this place', 'fit for a queen' were all much more acceptable. How could Gwen be so stupid? "Why I'd never! First off, how could I admit something when there's nothing to admit? I am perfectly fine on my own and I do not require your assistance and I never will. So goodbye – oh wait, my mistake. There's nothing good about this. Now move it!" Heather tried to push Gwen out of the way but Gwen was persistent.

Gwen snickered, knowing she was making some progress. "Hold on, one let me just ask you something." She put her hands on Heather's shoulders and pushed her back. Heather gave her a cold frown. "If you never needed my help what are you doing here?"

Heather paused. She looked diagonally to the ground. Goodness the carpet was disgusting. How could Gwen tolerate such conditions? "I'm here because… This whole time I was just tricking you. I was going to pretend to ask you for money just so I could make fun of how poor you are."

Heather once gain stepped toward the door but Gwen pushed her back again. She gave a loud 'ha!' and put her hands on her hips. "You honestly think I'm going to fall for that? How stupid do you think I am?"

"Wanna find out?" Heather obviously didn't want to be messed with. Not now.

Gwen laughed and took a step back. "No no, that's cool. But seriously, just admit that you need my help."

"You know what? Fine!" Heather looked at the ground and mumbled, "I….nid-or elp…"

Gwen put a hand to hear ear and said, "Whaaaaaaat? I can't hear yoooou."

"I require your assistance! There I said it, now give me some cash already!" This was humiliating. She couldn't stand to be near this motel and she had no idea where she was. She had no other choice but to succumb to Gwen's whim and it made her feel weak. The only person she's ever begged for was her father, yet she saw it as pointing out the flaws in his reasons why he shouldn't give her something. She was always right no matter what anyone else told her and she had always made sure everyone knew that. Except Gwen. And of course some of the other losers she had to come in contact with during her time on _Total Drama Island_ and _Total Drama Action_. They were all idiots if they couldn't realize that she was the one in power. She felt like Gwen was dethroning her right now, the same way she felt when all the other people she had met on _Total Drama_ didn't obey her or tried picked fights with her. Or looked down on her.

Gwen laughed devilishly and held up a finger. "Hold on, Heather. Now admit that you appreciate the help I gave you when you were passed out in that alley and that you're sorry for – "

"What? No! That is it, I am done! Screw this, screw you, I am out of here. I do not apologize and I especially don't apologize to losers like you. And there's nothing to appreciate because you didn't help me, you just got me lost in this crap hole! You are the biggest waste of a life I have ever met and I am done. I also take back what I said, I don't need your help. The only thing I need you to do is to go jump off a cliff." She grabbed Gwen and threw her out of the way.

As Heather stormed out of the motel room Gwen followed her outside. She shut the door behind her and said, "Fine! I hope you realize this is the second time I tried to help you."

"Tried, and failed." Heather didn't look back. "Now I'm going to the front office."

Gwen smacked her forehead and groaned. "Oh my god. You are the most ungrateful, most spoiled, most… you know what? You're not worth my time anymore." Gwen turned around and slammed her face into the door when she tried to open it. "What the?" She tried to push the door in again but to no avail. She pushed and pushed on the door, squeezing the doorknob as hard as she could but it was hopeless. The door was locked. "God damn it."

Gwen made her way toward Heather and but made sure she kept her distance. "I guess we're going to the front office together."

Heather pretended to gag. "Why can't you get away from me? First you bring me into your hell hole, then you insist on giving me your stupid money for – "

"Hey, I was doing a good deed for you. _You, _Heather! After all the bickering and fighting we have been through I still – "

"Look, I have had enough with your annoying nails-on-a-chalkboard voice for one day, so I would really appreciate it if you _shut up!_"

"Maybe I will if I just get a simple 'thank you' for what I've done for – "

Heather finally turned around and faced Gwen. "I've had enough of this. Just tell me where the front office is."

"Maybe I would, but if you're not gonna thank me for helping you, then I'm not – "

"Forget it, I can see it from here. Now seriously, shut your ugly raspy voice before I make you shut up!"

"You can't tell me to shut up; I'll be the one to tell you to shut up! So shut up!"

"I already said it first, stupid. Now seriously, stop talking."

"Fine, but only because you're not worth another second of my – "

"Whoops, a second has passed. What are you gonna do about it?"

"Look, we're being really immature. Can't we just – "

Finally Heather opened one of the double doors to the front office. "We're here, so go away before someone sees me with you," Heather whispered.

There was a thin man with angular features sitting at the front desk. He wore a name tag that read: ZACK. "Hello ladies, how may I help you today?"

"I don't know this weirdo," Heather said. "Anyway, I need – "

Gwen shoved Heather away and said, "I need something _first_. My room number is 108 and I locked myself out. Can I get another key?" Heather just stared coldly at Gwen, not caring as long as she could get out of here soon.

Zack glanced at his computer and said, "Ooh yeah, sorry I can't do that right now. Our computer crashed and I can't view our database. I can't prove that you checked into this motel until we get this fixed."

"What? Don't you have a book or something in case your computer system fails?"

"Mmmmm yes normally we do but that's in the manager's office and he left for his break. Sorry but I can't prove you checked in here until the manager gets back in around… I don't know twenty minutes maybe. Who checked you in and when? I can ask whoever checked you in if he or she remembers you at all."

"I checked in two nights ago. I think a lady named Debra or something checked me in."

"Ah, Debbie. Yeah she's been off since yesterday. Sorry but you'll have to wait until the manager returns."

Gwen groaned and turned toward the door. "Great, go thank the manager for making my day suck even more than it already did."

"Hey wait a minute," Zack said before Gwen touched the door. "Aren't you two girls from that _Total Drama_ show?"

Gwen looked back and gave a half-smile. "Yeah, thanks for noticing. Now see you in twenty minutes…" She left with her head down and didn't look back.

Heather stepped in front of the front desk and said, "Forget her. That loser was put on that dumb show by mistake. Now pay attention to _me_, a real celebrity!"

"Oh yeah, you're that Hannah girl. Glad your hair grew back."

"It's Heather." She almost called him an idiot, but realized right now wasn't a good time.

"My mistake, now how may I help you, Heather?"

"Okay, look. I know this isn't a charity but I desperately need some change for the bus. I'm sure you can spare just three dollars out of your pocket. Please?" She hated that word. 'Please' was for poor people who couldn't even afford a maid. But she knew when putting on her 'sweet girl' act was necessary.

Zack beamed at Heather with a look that almost sent chills down her back. He clasped his hands together with his index fingers pointed up against his chin, and then her pointed his fingers at her. "Okay, I'll make a deal with you."

Heather smiled. "Let me guess, you want my autograph don't you? I'm glad you realize how amazing and pretty I am and that I'm the biggest and best celebrity from that stupid _Total Drama_ show. So, since you're smart enough to realize that I'll do it."

Zack paused and shook his head twice. His smile grew larger. "Well… I do realize how uh, _pretty_ you are." He gave a quick snicker – almost a mumble – under his breath. "But your autograph isn't what I want in return."

"Oh? Well… what do you want?"

He leaned forward and said, "I want you…to take off that tiny top of your and show me your tits."

Heather gasped and clapped her hands over her mouth. "Excuse me? What…whaaaat?"

"Come on, you're practically a celebrity. Why are you afraid of giving your audience what they want?"

"What? Just…no. Noooo! I mean…UGH! For a few dollars, what the hell is wrong with you?" How many perverts were in this motel? She didn't want to know, lest she become even more disgusted than she was now. Then she paused. At least this man wasn't ugly and since he knew how great she was, he seemed to have a shred of sanity. She leaned forward and said, "…I'll do it. But on three conditions: One, it will be only for five seconds. Two, you will give me enough cash to rent a limo. And don't cheap out on me, either. And three, you will give me a… "

* * *

Gwen was trudging back to her motel building. She wanted nothing more than to rest against the locked door so she could bury her face in her lap for eternity. As she stared into nothing she didn't realize she was walking the wrong way. "Stupid Heather. Stupid computer failure. Stupid everyone and everything making my life miserable. Stupid, stupid, stupid!" She rubbed her temples and swore she could feel her brain boiling inside her skull. The voice she heard behind her didn't help, either.

"Hey Gwen, look who's getting a limo today!" It was Heather, and she was running to Gwen waving a few hundred dollar bills in the air. "Check it out, loser!"

Gwen stared wide-eyed at the bills. "Where did you get that from?"

"Oh just my great persuasion skills. It's great to have skills, isn't it? Oh, not that you would know, eh Gwenny?" She smacked Gwen on the back with all her might. While Gwen was stunned from the blow she quickly shoved a key into the pocket of Gwen's skirt.

"Ow! Why don't you put your 'get run over by a bus' skills to use? Maybe then you could actually do something nice for me for once!"

"Whatever, have fun in that dumpster you call a hotel." Heather then smiled and pointed at Gwen's skirt. "By the way, your key has been sticking out of your pocket this whole time. Moron."

"What the…?" Gwen quickly reached in her pocket and sure enough she found a key. "Are you serious? But… but I left my key in my drawer! This couldn't possibly end up in my pocket."

"Well I guess that means only one thing: Your memory is obviously as bad as your hair. Later, loser!" Heather ran off as she stuffed the cash in her pocket.

Gwen stared blankly at her key. "There is just… there's just no way."

When she went back inside her room she set the key on the table and opened her drawer. Sure enough, there was a key lying at the bottom. She went back to the table and held up the key that was in her pocket. "Where in the world did this come from?"

* * *

Meanwhile Zack was leaned against his chair with his hands clasped behind his head. "Boooobies," he said to himself dreamily. All he thought about – all he saw – was the image of Heather lifting her top and revealing her beautiful pair of breasts.

Meanwhile, the disgusting fat man who tried to get a glimpse of Heather's chest earlier was standing at the front desk. He stared at Zack with jealousy in his eyes. "Lucky bastard," he mumbled to himself.

* * *

"Ha! Making Gwen look like an even bigger idiot was well worth it," Heather said to herself as she entered a phone booth to call for a limousine. That's what she told herself. She got the key from Zack just to make Gwen look like an idiot. She denied one truth, though: She wasn't used to being genuinely helped by others. She had spent her life giving orders to people. When was the last time someone truly helped her without having to be told to do so? The last person – and one of the only people – to have done that for her was Harold one time on _Total Drama. _She couldn't believe that Gwen of all people would help her in such a way. Yet her massive ego would never allow her to _openly_ thank Gwen for her help.


End file.
